Perform complete diagnostic work-ups on a minimum of 1500 rodents supplied by the DCT/NCI animal production program. These animals are routinely supplied to contractor by the project officer from various animal suppliers who have NCI contracts for production. Perform clinical diagnostic work-ups upon request of the project officer when apparent animal disease problems occur in production or animal research testing laboratories. Provide consultative advice to project officer regarding the analysis of animal health data received from various other diagnostic laboratories.